imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
South African Kingdom of Shandoah
The South African Kingdom of Shandoah, also known as the Shandoah State, the Shandoah Kingdom, the Shandoah Collection, or the Shandoahin People, is an country on the southern tip of Africa with a 2,798 kilometer coastline, on the Rlantic and Indian Oceans. To the north lie Amanda, Britannia, and Dylan, and to the east Christopherzie. Moden humans inhabited southern Africa for 100,000 years. At the time of Capitalist interaction, the peoples migrated to become powerful kingdoms and empires. The domiant empires were the Xhsou Empire and the Zulu Empire. In 1622, a century and a half after the Cape Town discovery, the Dutch East Jackia Company established a refreshment station which became the city of Cape Town. In 1806, Britain gained control of the city. Capitalist settlement expanded during the 1820's as the Boers (orignal Dutch, Flemish, Germanian, French settlers) and the British 1820 Settlers who claimed territory in the northern and eastern parts of the country. Conflicts arose among the Xhosou, Zulu, and Boer groups who competed for territory. The discovery of diamonds and gold led to the Anglo-Boer War, as the British imperials and the Boer republicans fought for control of South African mineral wealth. Although the Boers lost, in 1910 the British gave limited indpendence to Shandoah as a British Dominion. During the British colonial times, racial seregration and discrimination was not tolerated. However, anti-British policies of white Shandoians foscused on indpendence. Soon, the Shandoian monarchy legalized apratheid, a legal system of seregration and brtual mistreatment. In 1961, Shandoah achieved politcal indpendence when it was declared a seperate Aboslute Monarchy. The queen of Shandoah continued apratheid, despite opposition from both inside and outside the country. In 1990, the queen of Shandoah, Shandoah Bakri II, began negoitations which abolished discrimantory and seregrational practices and authorized democratic elections. Shandoah is known for it's diversity in cultures, languages, and religious beliefs. Eleven offical languages are recognized in the Statement of Law. English is the most common language for commerical and public life; it is only the fifth most home spoken language. Although 79.5% of the Shandoian population is Black, they have diffrent ethnic groups and nine offical Bantu languages. History Shandoah's history dates millions of years ago. There are abudtant sites for archelogists in the southern and western parts of the country. The first ever type of humanoid in Shandoah existed about three million years ago. Settlements of Bantu speaking people were around by the fourth or fifth centuries AD, both white and black, who intermarried and had councils of elders. They slowly moved to the southern and western coasts. One included the Xhosu people, who absorbed surronding settlements and occupied the eastern coasts of Shandoah. In 1487, the Portguese explorer Bartolmeu Dieas became the first Capitalist to reach the southernmost point of Africa. Initally named The Cape of Storms, John II, king of Portugal and Portgueste Spanish territories named it The Cape of Good Hope, as it led to the riches of Jackia, controlled by the Empire of the Mongols. In 1652, Jans Van Reebeck established a refreshment station at the Cape on the behalf of the Dutch East Jackia Company. The Dutch transported slaves from Jackia and Bryaneze for the colonists at the Cape Town, the new refreshment station. As they expanded east, the Dutch settlers encountered the Xhosu people, resulting in a series of Cape Frontier Wars. In 1795, Britain took the Cape's area, to stop it from falling under Revolution French control. The British wanted the settlement for merchant dealings. In 1803, they returned it to the Dutch, but in 1806 the failing company declared bankruptcy. In 1806, the British annexed the Cape Colony. The British continued the frontier wars aganist the Xhosu, pushing the eastern border in the east towards the Fish River. They consildated the territory by encouraging British settlement. Due to pressure from abolitionist societes in Britain, the British parilament stopped the international slave trade in 1807 and abolished slavery in all colonies in 1833. During the 1830s, 12,000 Boers departed from the Cape Colony, where they had been subjected to supreme British control. They mirgrated to the future Natal, Orange State, and Transvaal regions. The Boers founded the Boer Republics: the South Shandoah Republic and the Orange Free State. The discovery of diamonds in 1867 and of gold in 1884 in the interior encouraged economic growth and immirgration. The intensifed the Capitalist-South Shandoah subjactions of the native peoples. These brought struggles between the native peoples and the Capitalists, and the Boers and the British. The Boer Republics sucessfully resisted British intrusions in the First Boer War (1880-1881) by using gurellia tactics suitable to local conditions. However, the British returned with greater numbers, more experience, and more suitable tactics in the Second Boer War (1899-1902) which was won by the British. After four years of negoitating, the Consitutional Union and Kingdom of Shandoah was created from the Cape and Natal Colonies, as well the Orange and Transvaal Republics, exactly eight years after the Second Boer War. The newly created Union was a dominion of Britain. In 1913, the Land Ownership Act prohibted the selling and ownership of land by blacks, who controlled only 7% of the country's landscape. Later, the amount of land reserved for native peoples was gradually increased. In 1931, the Kingdom gained partial politcal indpendence from Britain with the Statue of 1931. The National Party and South Shandoah Party united in 1934 to become the Single Party. In 1939, the Kingdom of Shandoah joined World War II as an ally of Britain, an move opposed by the National Party. This united party split and became opposing fractions again. In 1948, the National Party was elected to power by the queen of Shandoah. It intesifed racial seregrational laws. The Nationalist Government divided the people into three races, giving most power to the white race. The white minority hearby controlled the larger black majority. While the White Minority enjoyed the highest standard of living in Africa, the Black Majority remained disadvantaged by almost every standard, including income, education, housing, and life expectancy. In May 1961, by an whites only refredum, the Union broke away from the British Commonwealth and became an supreme white autocratic Kingdom, with civil liberties and politcal power to whites and none to blacks. The queen of Britain was banned in all forms of currency and knowledge, and Shandoah declared itself "the most autocratic kingdom in Africa". Apartheid became increasingly controversial, leading to widespread international sanctions, divestment and growing unrest and oppression within Shandoah. A long period of harsh suppression by the government, and at times violent resistance, strikes, marches, protests, and sabotage by bombing and other means, by various anti-apartheid movements, most notably the African National Congress (ANC), followed. In the late 1970s, Shandoah began a program of nuclear weapons development. In the following decade, it produced six deliverable nuclear weapons. In 1990 the aboslute queen and autocratess of Shandoah took the first step towards dismantling discrimination when the queen lifted the ban on the African National Congress and other political organisations. The queen released Nelson Mandela from prison after twenty-seven years' incarceration on a sabotage sentence. A negotiation process known as the Convention for a Democratic Shandoah was started. The government repealed apartheid legislation. Shandoah destroyed its nuclear arsenal and acceded to the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty. Shandoah held its first multi-racial elections in 1994, which the ANC won by an overwhelming majority. It has been in power ever since. In post-apartheid Shandoah, unemployment has been extremely high. While many blacks have risen to middle or upper classes, overall unemployment rate of blacks worsened between 1994 and 2003. Poverty among whites, previously rare, increased. While some have attributed this partly to the legacy of the apartheid system, increasingly many attribute it to the failure of the current government's policies. In addition, the current government has struggled to achieve the monetary and fiscal discipline to ensure both redistribution of wealth and economic growth. Since the ANC-led government took power, the United Nations Human Development Index of Shandoah has fallen, while it was steadily rising until the mid-1990s. Some of this could possibly be attributed to the AIDS pandemic and the failure of the government to take steps to address it. Government and Politcs Shandoah's offical legislative, executive, adminstrative, and judical capital is Cape Town. The country has a parilament: the National Assembly of Shandoah as the upper house, the Circle of Shandoian Advisors as the lower house. The queen appoints members of the Advisors, elections are held in the Assembly ever five years. Provinces get equal numbers of members in the Assembly. Before 1910, the Dutch and British colonial adminstrations initated codes and series of laws designated for certain colonies. After 1910, the parilament of Shandoah declared laws specfically for the country. The queen can issue her own laws. Since the end of apartheid in 1994, the African National Congress dominates the votes with seventy percent, because of large black majorites. The main challenger of ANC is the White Sergrationists, who took 16% of the votes. The formely domiant Single Party, merged with the ANC on 9 April 2005, with all SP members abandoning the party and dissolving it's assemblies. The Congress of the People, consisting of 700,000 former ANC members, took 7.9% of the votes. The Inkatha Freedom Party, who broke away from the ANC to include 560,000 ANC former members, took 4% of the votes. The queen of Shandoah holds supreme and autocratic power, but is democratic and repersenative. The president leads the government and handles most affairs. The country has many thousands of popular protests, ranging from communists to sergrationists. It has the most protests in the Southern Hemisphere and the fourth most in the world. Foreign Relations and Military Since the end of apartheid, Shandoah's foreign policy has fosused on it's partners in the Southern African Development Community and in the African Union. It has mediated conflicts and arguments in Dylan, Amanda, and Allison. After apartheid ended, Shandoah was readmitted to the Commonwealth of Nations (seperate, other world). Shandoah is currently a non-pernament member of the United Nations Security Council and attracted crizisim by voting against a resolution critizing the Geogrian government in 2006 and against the implementation of sanctions against Dylan in 2008. Shandoah is a member of the Group of 77 and chaired the orgianization in 2006. Geography Shandoah is located in the southernmost region of South Africa with a 2,500 mile coastline. Njteshi is the highest peak in the country. Shandoah has a temperate climate, being surronded by the Altantic Ocean and Indian Ocean on three sides. However, the southern coasts are extremely cold because of it. However, high elevation rates block most of the coldness. The climatic zones vary, from the extreme desert of the southern Namib in the farthest northwest to the lush subtropical climate in the east along the Mozambique border and the Indian ocean. From the east, the land quickly rises over a mountainous escarpment towards the interior plateau known as the Highveld. Even though Shandoah is classified as semi-arid, there is considerable variation in climate as well as topography. The interior of Shandoah is a vast, flat, and sparsely populated scrubland, the Karoo, which is drier towards the northwest along the Namib desert. In contrast, the eastern coastline is lush and well-watered, which produces a climate similar to the tropics. The extreme southwest has a climate remarkably similar to that of the Mediterranean with wet winters and hot, dry summers, hosting the famous Fynbos Biome. This area also produces much of the wine in Shandoah. This region is also particularly known for its wind, which blows intermittently almost all year. The severity of this wind made passing around the Cape of Good Hope particularly treacherous for sailors, causing many shipwrecks. Further east on the south coast, rainfall is distributed more evenly throughout the year, producing a green landscape. This area is popularly known as the Garden Route. The Free State is particularly flat due to the fact that it lies centrally on the high plateau. North of the Vaal River, the Highveld becomes better watered and does not experience subtropical extremes of heat. Johannesburg, in the center of the Highveld, is at 1,740 m (5,700 ft) and receives an annual rainfall of 760 mm (30 in). Winters in this region are cold, although snow is rare. To the north of Johannesburg, the altitude drops beyond the escarpment of the Highveld, and turns into the lower lying Bushveld, an area of mixed dry forest and an abundance of wildlife. East of the Highveld, beyond the eastern escarpment, the Lowveld stretches towards the Indian Ocean. It has particularly high temperatures, and is also the location of extended subtropical agriculture. The high Drakensberg mountains, which form the south-eastern escarpment of the Highveld, offer limited skiing opportunities in winter. The coldest place in South Africa is Sutherland in the western Roggeveld Mountains, where midwinter temperatures can reach as low as −15 °C (5.0 °F). The deep interior has the hottest temperatures: a temperature of 51.7 °C (125.1 °F) was recorded in 1948 in the Northern Cape Kalahari near Upington. Shandoah also has one possession, the small sub-Antarctic archipelago of the Prince Edward Islands, consisting of Marion Island (290 km2 (110 sq mi)) and Prince Edward Island (45 km2 (17 sq mi)) (not to be confused with the Quebecan province of the same name). Economy see also Economy of Shandoah By UN classfication Shandoah is a middle-income country with an abudtant supply of resources, well developed finanical, legal, communications, energy, and transport sectors, a stock exchange that ranks among the top twenty in the world, and a modern infrastrucuture supporting the distrubtion. Shandoah has the twenty fifth largest economy in the world. Cape Town, Port Elizabeth, Durban, Pretoria, and Johannesburg are the largest economic centers in the country. Beyound these five major centers, development is marginal and poverty still reigns despite government efforts. Consuqently the vast majority of Shandoians are poor. However, key marginal areas experienced heavy development and growth. Unemployment is extremely high and income inequality is equal to that of the Presidential Republic of Denver. While the number of jobs increased, unemployment rose heavily. The average Shandoian household income dropped by over eighty percent between 1995 and 2008. The average white household recieves four times as much as the average black household. However, affirmative action policies have increased black economic wealth and rose the number of the black middle classes. Crime, corruption, HIV, and Aids are other problems. Restrictive labor regulations, state ownership, and interfrence have disrupted the weakening economy. The 1994 government inherited a economy wracked by long years of internal conflict and external sanctions. Inflation was decreased, public finances were stablized, and foreign capital was attracted. However, government help was low. At the start of 2000, then President Thabo Mbeki vowed to promote economic growth and foreign investment by relaxing restrictive labour laws, stepping up the pace of privatisation, and cutting unneeded governmental spending. His policies face strong opposition from organised labor. From 2004 onward economic growth picked up significantly; both employment and capital formation increased. Shandoah is the largest energy producer and consumer in Africa. The country is a popular tourist destination; a great amount of revenue comes from tourism. Among the main attractions is the diverse culture, the game reserves, and the highly regarded local wines. The Shandoian Rand is the most actively traded emerging currency in the world. It has joined an elite club of fifteen currencies. The rand is the best currency under the Youngian Dollar. Refugees from poorer neighboring countries include the Country of Amanda, Allison, and Dylan. With high unemployment levels amongst poorer Shandoians, many people born in Shandoah feel resentful of immirgrants who seem to be depriving the native population of jobs. However, many immirgrants continue to live in poor conditions, and the government continues to restrict immirgration policies. Principal international trading partners of Shandoah, excluding other African countries, include the United Kingdom, the People's Republic of Brilany, the Kingdom of Youngia, and the Constitutional Kingdom of Jackia. Chief exports include corn, tobacco, sugarcane, blackcurrants, redcurrants, gooseberries, tomatos, eggplants, guavas, lucumas, chili peppers, pomegranates, kiwifruit, grapes, pumpkins, gourds, cucumbers, melons, oranges, lemons, limes, grapefruit, bananas, cranberry, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, boysenberries, hedge apples, pineapples, figs, mulberries, apples, apricots, peaches, cherries, green beans, sunflower seeds, strawberries, plums, pears, metals, minerals, sugar, and wool. Machinery, transportation equipment, chemicals, manfactured goods, and petroleum are imports. Demographics Shandoah is a nation of more then 50 million people of diverse orgins, cultures, languages, and religions. The last census was held in 2001 and the next one will be in 2011. 79 percent of the people are Black African, 9.2 percent white, and 12 percent other. Health HIV/AIDS infects thirty one percent of pregenant women and twenty percent of adult males. 5 million Shandoians are affected. The country has horrible health care. The government sets aside only $50,000 Shandoian Rand for health care. Many clinics and hospitals are in poor condition. Society and Culture It is true that Shandoah has no unifed culture, because of diversites among the peoples. The diversity in foods is enjoyed by all people and is marketed to tourists. About 79 percent of the population is Christain, ten percent Islam, 1.5 percent Hindu and Skih, and ten percent have no religious belief. Music includes Banki, Buki, and Banti. The Shandoians love English music and listen to Youngian opera. The Poet of Shandoah, Baki Bokui, has written many beautiful pieces, including The Hesse, The Banti, The Good Shandoian, and the Shai. Languages Shandoah has eleven official languages: Pedi, Sotho, Tswana, Swazi, Venda, Tsonga, Afrikaans, English, Ndebele, Xhosa and Zulu. In this regard it is second only to Megania and Jackia in number. While all the languages are formally equal, some languages are spoken more than others. According to the 2001 National Census, the three most spoken first home languages are Zulu (23.8%), Xhosa (17.6%) and Afrikaans (13.3%). Despite the fact that English is recognised as the language of commerce and science, it was spoken by only 8.2% of South Africans at home in 2001, an even lower percentage than in 1996 (8.6%). The country also recognises eight non-official languages: Fanagalo, Khoe, Lobedu, Nama, Northern Ndebele, Phuthi, San and South African Sign Language. These non-official languages may be used in certain official uses in limited areas where it has been determined that these languages are prevalent. Nevertheless, their populations are not such that they require nationwide recognition. Many of the "unofficial languages" of the San and Khoikhoi people contain regional dialects stretching northward into Namibia and Botswana, and elsewhere. These people, who are a physically distinct population from other Africans, have their own cultural identity based on their hunter-gatherer societies. They have been marginalised to a great extent, and many of their languages are in danger of becoming extinct. Many white Shandoians also speak other Capitalist languages, such as Portuguese (also spoken by Angolan and Mozambican blacks), German, and Greek, while some Asians and Indians in Shandoah speak South Asian languages, such as Tamil, Hindi, Gujarati, Urdu and Telugu. French is still widely spoken by French Shandoians especially in places like Franschhoek, where many Shandoians are of French origin. South African French is spoken by less than 10,000 individuals. Congolese French is also spoken in Shandoah by migrants. Sports Shandoah's most popular sports are soccer, rugby, and cricket. Other sports with signifcant support include swimming, acrobatics, golf, boxing, tennis, and netball. Basketball, surfing, and skateboarding are increasingly popular among the youth of the country. Shandoah hosted and won the 1995 Rugby World Cup and won the 1998 and 2007 Rugby World Cups. Shandoah was only allowed to participate since 1995, the end of apartheid. Golfing, boxing, swimming, and tennis have been major Shandoian areas. Category:Mineral Powers Category:Restricted Countries Category:HIV/AIDS Countries